Talk:Who killed Asmodean?
"Why would he tell us the answer and then in the same breath tell us he won't answer the question (the last sentence of the article)."Because he tells it, but doesn't want we know it. For another example, in NS Tamra uses the same when all names must be registed. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 16:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Note Hopefully this page will expand over time, because the content now is terribly limited. Not to mention the immediate bias towards Graendal. I changed the title of book six from "Lords of Chaos" to "Lord of Chaos."Crispian 19:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I honestly don't get why... Look, okay now this is going to sound foolish here, but we know that Darkfriends are literlly everywhere, even appearing in the Tuatha'ahn. Come now, it's pretty obvious, Asmodean had little to no ability in the One Power at the time, he commented on the hopeless situation he was in that the shield hadn't lessened yet, believing that Lanfear had lied to him and Rand. Come on now, with so little power, he couldn't have 'stopped' anyone. Or saved himself...think about it. There were a hell of a lot of people who were in Caemlyn at the time...who could be working for their other masters, who wanted Assy dead...Lightningbarer 16:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Okay, I'll put my opinion down here. It's either Sulin or SorileaLightningbarer 09:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :The main reason why it could not be some no-name darkfriend is because of Asmodean screaming "You? No!" shortly before he dies. This also makes it quite unlikely that the killer is Sulin/Sorilea since they hardly seem to trigger such fear in Asmodean. Seanor Lightbringer 19:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::How would either have known he was anything but a gleeman? And why would they suddenly do it then? Wasn't Sorilea still in Cairhien? -Rrius 05:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::it's been a while since I read FoH, can't properly remember whether the entire group of Maidens were with Rand in his attack on Rahvin or that he used some. I don't know whether it was here where he got the stuffing kicked out of him or after for not honouring their toh to him. And anyway-with Darkfriends-they'd know who the Forsaken were when sent somewhere, as their masters would say either 'stay clear of that one' or 'do what they say, so long as it doesn't interfere in what I tell you to do.' So I'm sticking to my guns, either Sulin or Sorilea.Lightningbarer 15:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts It is said literally 2 pages prior to Asmodean's death, that Davram Bashere says Taim is in Andor. Myself, I've debated this mystery for years and this is the first time i've taken notice of this piece of information in 8 read-throughs. Although I'm still of the opinion that Taim = Demandred, despite evidence to the contrary. ~ Vorinia I don't mean to argue here, but I think RJ said it wasn't Taim in one of the many Q&A's he had.Lightningbarer 09:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :More than once, actually. -Rrius 05:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It could still be Taim though, just not him being Demandred. 19:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::There is absolutely no reason to believe Taim did it. It is not obvious in any way shape or form, and there is no reason to believe Asmo would recognize Taim. -Rrius 09:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Avienda? I think there might be a chance that Avienda might be Asmo's killer she was there when he walked into the the empty kitchen. Probably going to add her to suspects. :Why wouldn't she have just killed him in the Waste? In what way is she obvious?—she had no idea he was a Forsaken. -Rrius 05:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Was it Fain/Mordeth? My thoughts on the subject is that Mordeth did it. Refute with logic, please. :As with Taim, RJ gave explanations as to why it wasn't Padan, I think it was something along the lines of him being a great distence away.Lightningbarer 18:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Why not Rand / Lews Therin? My second guess (Lanfear was my first, due to her previous connection to Asmodean) is Lews Therin / Rand. Unless I'm mistaken, Rand only just returned from his visit to Tel'aran'rhiod "in the flesh", where a struggle for control between him and Lews Therin took place. The later seems to become much more active after Book 5, as well, indicating he became stronger within Rand. I'm quite sure Lews Therin wouldn't hesitate a second to kill Asmodean if he ever was in control (e.g. during Rand's sleep), though he wouldn't use balefire of course. And of course there's Rand himself - he, too, became much harder after Book 5, and he doesn't really seem to miss Asmodean all that much. ;-) Why Not Slayer I mean slayer has killed several people in fairly odd situations, with little or no reason I can think of. He would have been able to get to Asmodean. Asmodean would have known who/what it/he is/was. Asmodean died arround about the time when slayer seemed most active ( if my memory serves me correctly) making him a fairly obviious choice. How? How did the DO know about Asmo's death 'straight away', since the link had been severed, had it not? — fbstj 15:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : So, the idea is Shaidar Haran?Lightningbarer 11:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Graendal? In book 13, it is said that Graendal has killed Asmodean. It should be likely she didn't do it herself, but sent someone else fot it. In book 13, Slayer is Graendal's tool, so maybe she told him to do so. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 16:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC)